Displaced (episode)
Voyager crew members begin disappearing one by one, being replaced by aliens. Summary With a bat'leth in hand, B'Elanna Torres storms out of a holodeck, followed by Tom Paris chasing after her. Torres resents the fact that Paris took her to a holodeck Klingon training session. An argument ensues. Paris calls Torres confrontational. At that moment an alien is transported on to . The man appears to be lost. Shocked, Paris signals an intruder alert. The alien is brought to sickbay, where he is examined by The Doctor. The alien identifies his species as Nyrian. He claims to have been walking in the street when he was transported aboard. They soon realize that at the instant that the Nyrian was transported aboard Voyager, Kes was transported away. Concerned, Captain Janeway orders Kim and Torres to start investigating. Ensign Kim is beamed away a few minutes later. Nyrians are regularly beaming onto Voyager. The crew determines that the aliens are beaming over once about every nine minutes and twenty seconds. Soon the whole crew will be gone. Chakotay does not feel threatened and considers the Nyrians friendly, but Janeway has a gut feeling that something is wrong about them. She has them confined to the cargo bays. Soon, Janeway herself is beamed away. With a skeleton crew, Chakotay is left in command. Torres is working with a Nyrian scientist, conducting a tetryon scan of the area against the scientist's objections. The scientist, Rislan, strikes his security guard and grabs the guard's phaser. He then presses a few buttons on the control panel and says that she has been moved to the front of the line. She is then transported to an idyllic version of Earth. The Nyrian security guards take her combadge and leave. Tuvok reports that the crew is spread across twelve different compounds and at all ends there is an insurmountable barrier, a cliff or a river. Janeway says that their "paradise" has an almost idyllic quality. Meanwhile on Voyager, Chakotay mans the helm and an ensign has tactical. Chakotay has all computer interfaces restricted to Starfleet voiceprints only. A crewman comes to Chakotay and tells him that Rislan's guard is unconscious in engineering and Rislan and Torres are gone. Chakotay runs to the cargo bay to have a talk with the Nyrians. He draws his phaser and jumps into the room in an aggressive posture. The room is empty. Chakotay hits his combadge and announces that the Nyrians have escaped. The crew moves to secure engineering and the bridge, but it is futile. The Nyrians storm both of those rooms. Chakotay and the remaining crew sabotage the ship. Chakotay transfers The Doctor to his mobile emitter and is transported to the alien paradise. Back at the prison compound, a Nyrian woman named Taleen appears and welcomes the Voyager crew to their new home. The Nyrians expand their civilization by gradually switching places with the crews of ships, stations, and colonies and transport their victims to an artificial environment drawn from the victims' own databases. The Nyrians see themselves as benevolent jailers, but Chakotay remarks that it is "still a prison." As soon as Taleen leaves, Janeway begins to plan their escape, theorizing that the entire place is likely to be a holographic projection. An alien named Jarleth appears, revealing that there are other environments holding different species and that each environment is tailored to the requirements of its prisoners. Jarleth has found a portal between his environment and the one holding the Voyager crew, and Janeway trades him a couple of baskets of food for the means to locate the portal. That evening, Torres reconfigures the EMH's optical sensors to detect the microwave signature of the portals. The EMH discovers a portal that leads into the control area of the prison colony. Janeway, Tuvok, Torres, Paris and Jarleth enter the control area and split up, carrying home-made phasers "improvised" by Tuvok. Janeway and Tuvok use a control station terminal and learn that there are 94 different environments, and that they are actually on a ship. Janeway also discovers the translocator that the Nyrians used to switch places with the Voyager crew, and attempts to gain command of it. The Nyrians are alerted to their presence outside their environment, and Dammar authorizes Taleen to use force to return the prisoners to their habitats. With Nyrian guards on their tail, Torres and Paris (minus the anxious Jarleth who surrenders to the Nyrian guards) are trapped inside the corridors of the Nyrian ship. They come to a frigid, snowy habitat and Torres recalls how the Nyrians found Voyager too cold. Assuming that the Nyrians would not want to pursue them, they enter the habitat. Taleen orders her guards to follow them. Using Tuvok's phaser, Torres and Paris manage to stun the guards, but then find themselves lost in the wintry landscape, unable to return to the portal. Just as Torres seems about to succumb to the cold, she and Paris find themselves back in the Earth habitat, and Dammar, Rislan, and the Nyrians find themselves in the icy Argala habitat. Janeway has learned how to use the translocator, and threatens to relocate all the Nyrians to the Argala habitat unless her crew and all the other prisoners are freed. Faced with death by hypothermia, the Nyrians surrender and relinquish Voyager to Janeway. Log entries *"Captain's log, stardate 50912.4. It's been twelve hours since these mysterious exchanges began. We still haven't discovered their cause. I've already lost over half my crew." *"Captain's log, stardate 50929.6. The Nyrians have surrendered ''Voyager, and my crew is safely back on board. The former prisoners on the habitat vessel have contacted their native worlds, and are waiting to be taken home." Memorable quotes "''Welcome to sickbay – take a number." : - The Doctor as sickbay is rapidly filling up with displaced aliens "I've reconfigured The Doctor's optical sensors and as soon as they're aligned he should be able to detect the microwave signature of the portals." "Then I can begin my new career as a tricorder." : - Torres and The Doctor "Shows how much you know about Klingons. They have much less tolerance for the cold than Humans do." "Really? I thought that was Cardassians." "No, they just complain about it more." : - Torres and Paris inside the Argala habitat "On your feet, that's an order!" "You can't give me orders, we're the same rank." "I'm a bridge officer, and I have seniority." "Yeah, by about two days!" : - Paris and Torres "How do you like your first day as chief of security, ensign?" "It's everything I dreamed of, sir." : - Chakotay and Lang, when they are among only a handful of the crew still left on Voyager Background Information *James Noah previously played Hanor Pren in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . *The Nyrian biosphere vessel serves a similar purpose in this episode's story as the atavachron does in . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.12, *As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection Links and references Guest stars *Kenneth Tigar as Dammar *Mark L. Taylor as Jarleth *James Noah as Rislan *Nancy Youngblut as Taleen Co-stars *Deborah Levin as Ensign Lang *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited co-stars *Sue Henley as Ensign Brooks *Zach LeBeau as Larson *Louis Ortiz as Ensign Culhane *Keith Rayve as a command division officer *Laurence Rosenthal as Molina *Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie *Pablo Soriano as a Nyrian invader *John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa *Unknown actor as Gennaro (voice only) References 47; Acacia; Argala; artificial biosphere; bat'leth; bio-scanner; Bourget; Bowsers; Calentar; Cardassians; colony; electrofluidic target servos; English language; EPS relay; hydrogen; interstellar dust; Klingons; level-1 analysis; microcellular scan; microwave; neutrino; Niacin; Nyria III; Nyria V; Nyrian; Nyrian biosphere vessel; Nyrian system; photosynthetic bioprocessor; polaron; Porcion; quantum level fluctuation; Quitar; red giant; Rite of Tal'oth; sonic shower; spatial distortion field; subspace flow field; spatial harmonics; Starfleet Academy; Tanatuva; tetryon; theta-band radiation; translation algorithm; translocator; Vulcan; wormhole; Zooabud |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Translokalisationen es:Displaced nl:Displaced